Vegeta's Promise
by Mikila
Summary: Goten is spending the night with Trunks and Bulma wants Vegeta to spend some time with them. But what happens when Bulma leaves? Lot of REALISTIC mischief. Also a lot of Vegeta self-discovery. father/son story. Whole story now up!
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta's Promise  
By Mikila  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.  
  
Warning: Some people may consider Vegeta to be slightly out of character in this story. I don't think he is, but if anyone has a problem with him showing care for his son, I suggest you don't read this. Also, if you feel Vegeta doesn't love his son just as much as or perhaps even more than Bulma, this story may be offensive to you. Don't read it.   
  
To flamers: As long as your problem with my story doesn't have to do with anything I've warned you about in the above warning, flame this all you want. I'm fine with hearing your opinion on why it is awful. (However, if all you want to say is 'it's bad!' and you don't want to tell me why you think so, then don't waste your valuable time reviewing)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you come out of there already! Goten's spending the night and we need to talk!" Bulma's voice boomed through the gravity chamber.  
  
  
Vegeta and Trunks had been training all afternoon. Now that Trunks had left, excited about seeing Goten later, Vegeta would get a real workout, or so he thought.  
  
  
"Can't you see I'm training!" Vegeta knew his attempt was futile. And then came the reply, which made him cringe.  
  
  
"VEGETA GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
  
Vegeta muttered to himself as he turned the gravity off and opened the door, wearing the world's largest scowl.  
  
  
"You are going to start spending time with your son!"  
  
  
"I spend lots of time with him!"  
  
  
"Not if it doesn't involve training!" Bulma softened her voice. "Trunks needs some recreational attention from you. He looks up to you, Vegeta. He wants to make you proud of him."  
  
  
Vegeta continued to scowl. He WAS proud of the boy, and he DID tell him once   
too. What did she want him to do? Tatoo it to his door?  
  
  
"Now I don't want you stuffed away in that danged chamber all night! I want you to do something with those boys. Promise me you will... Vegeta...," Bulma warned.  
  
  
"Fine, now leave me be!" Vegeta wanted to get her off his back. He loved her, of course, but that woman could be the biggest nag in the world.  
  
  
Again he retreated into the gravitation chamber, but now he couldn't concentrate. Blast that woman for bringing up his son. He'd promised himself he'd be a good father to the child after he saw his future son die. He hadn't lived up to it the way he should have. He'd realised that when he sacrificed his life trying to destroy Majin Buu. For the first time he'd realised he'd broken his promise. He hadn't held his son since he was a baby. He'd wished he could go back and change it, but it was too late.  
  
  
And again, there it was; his second chance. He was alive again and THIS time he really WOULD be a good father. Three months had passed since Majin Buu and things were scarely any different from before. He'd only hugged him once, when he first came back, but not again since then.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed, sitting on the floor. He tried hard to push his thoughts away and meditate, but it was no use. Maybe Bulma was right. Maybe he needed to be more attentive to how his son was feeling and the things he was doing. Did he really look up to him the way Bulma said he did?  
  
  
"Darn them! They're making me soft! That boy is making me soft!" Vegeta stood and punched the air a couple times, then smirked. In a way he liked being soft. He really did love that boy. That was it. Tonight he was going to just see how his son acted. He would find out if he really adored him so.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
DING DONG, the doorbell rang. Bulma walked calmly to open it and was knocked off her feet by a blast of wind running by her. Exstatic Trunks opened the door to find Goten and his mother, Chichi. Quickly he suppressed his excitement, but it still shone through.  
  
  
"It's about time!" Trunks grabbed Goten's wrist and ran up to his room with him. "You have to see what I got..."  
  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and turned to Chichi. "Would you like to come in and have a drink?"  
  
  
"No, thank you, Bulma. I'm already late for my meeting. Thank you for having Goten over tonight."  
  
  
"Oh it's no problem. Enjoy your meeting," Bulma waved.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Wow!" Goten stared at the new videogame Trunks was playing. "Can I try?"  
  
  
"No, you'll mess it up."  
  
  
"No I won't, I promise! PLEASE Trunks?" Goten begged.  
  
  
"Uh...ok, but let me save my game first," Trunks agreed. "Now be careful and don't wreck it!" he handed the controller to his friend.  
  
  
"Wow, Trunks, this is fun! Can I have it?"  
  
  
"No, are you kidding?! I just got it!"  
  
  
"But you still haven't given me the three toys you promised and you said I could have whichever ones I wanted!"  
  
  
"That's not a toy! It's a videogame!"  
  
  
"It's a toy!"  
  
  
"Is not! Ask my mom!"  
  
  
"Fine!" Goten turned the game off and took it downstairs with Trunks close behind. "Bulma, is this a toy?"  
  
  
Bulma glanced up, not really looking at the item Goten held in his hand. "Yes, why?"  
  
  
"See, told ya so!" Goten gloated.  
  
  
Trunks ripped the game out of his hand and started running toward the gravitation room. "Dad!"  
  
  
"Hey!" Goten chased after him.  
  
  
Vegeta could hear them coming. Trunks was calling him quite loudly. Vegeta frowned. There was no way he would get any training now that Kakarot's child was here. The two brats would be loud all night.  
  
  
"Dad!" Trunks stormed into the room. "Is this a toy?"  
  
  
"What?" the question exasperated Vegeta. "No!"  
  
  
"Ha! Told YOU so!" Trunks smiled smugly.  
  
  
"Your mom said it was!" Goten pouted.  
  
  
"You wanna argue with my Dad? Fine, that's YOUR war," Trunks smiled further with even more triumph. No one, except his mother, had the guts to argue with his father.  
  
  
"What's this all about?" Vegeta demanded harshly.  
  
  
"I promised I'd give Goten three of my toys because he was mad at me for cheating in the tournament...even though he cheated too," Trunks quickly added the last part with a short glare.  
  
  
"Not as much as YOU did," Goten frowned.  
  
  
"Now he thinks this video game is a toy and he wants it."  
  
  
Vegeta didn't understand how anyone could get all wound up over such a childish thing. Then again, these WERE children he was dealing with. He looked to Goten. "That game costed good money, boy. You can't have it."  
  
  
"Yes sir," Goten pouted.  
  
  
"And Trunks, if you really did promise him toys for beating his butt," Vegeta hid a smirk, "then give them to him. And stop making promises like that! Toys cost money and we aren't buying them for all your little friends!" Vegeta scowled, turning away.   
  
  
"Ok, Dad," Trunks agreed, still glad about his victory. "Hey Goten, let's go spar.   
Dad!"  
  
  
"What is it now, Trunks?" Vegeta was agitated.  
  
  
"Come watch us spar! I'm going to beat Goten's butt again," he smiled at his friend.  
  
  
"Are not!" Goten frowned.  
  
  
  
  
"Come watch, Dad," Trunks repeated.  
  
  
Vegeta scowled. It was his ingrained reaction to everything, but this time he really did think it would be amusing to watch his son pulverise Kakarot's child. "Make it short," he followed the boys to the front yard. "No blasts, your mother would scream her head off if you damaged the house."  
  
  
"But Dad I can control them," Trunks whined.  
  
  
"No blasts!" Vegeta repeated, this time with more authority.  
  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes a bit and truned to face Goten. "All right. Are you ready for humiliation?" he grinned.  
  
  
Goten smiled and the two boys started running at each other. They fought for a few minutes, neither landing any punches or kicks on each other. Vegeta was getting bored quickly. Then Trunks when super sayain and gave Goten a nice punch in the stomach, sending him half way across the yard. It took a moment for Goten to come back to to senses. He scowled and turned super as well.  
  
  
"That wasn't fair...where are you?" he whipped around just in time to avoid being captured by Trunks and avoid an onslaught of kicks and punches.   
  
  
Goten tried to find an opening to go on the offensive, but Trunks was merciless. He had a good reason to win. His father was watching him. Finally, he landed a punch in Goten's face, but Goten was quick to come back from it, and on the offensive. Now it was Trunks who couldn't find an opening to turn the tables back around and the more he blocked, the angrier he got. Goten couldn't win! Not while his father was watching!  
  
  
Trunks transmitted himself behind Goten, but was surprised when Goten did the   
same and grabbed him from behind. "You can't do that!"  
  
  
"Yes I can. The only thing I can't do is blast!"  
  
  
Trunks struggled. He was furious and he could feel the scrutinizing eye of his father. If he lost, he'd never be forgiven. Vegeta would be terribly hard on him in training and he'd never have any respect for him. He'd shame his father if he lost.  
  
  
"I am not loosing to a wimp!" Trunks screamed, using all his might to pull himself free.  
  
  
"I'm not a wimp!" Goten argued.   
  
  
Him and Goten stood facing each other. Trunks was fuming, his fists tightly clenched. He charged at him and knocked him as hard as he could. Goten was stunned at first. The blow had really hurt, but he wasn't going to let that affect him. Quickly he stood back up.  
  
  
"Trunks, what is wrong with you?! It's just a game!"  
  
  
"I'm going to beat you with one arm again!" Trunks smirked.  
  
  
"You didn't beat me with one arm the first time!" Goten was indignant. "You went super sayain, AND blasted, AND used your other arm!"  
  
  
"I would have won to begin with if you hadn't gone super sayain first!" Trunks retorted.  
  
  
Vegeta was quite interested in the fight now, but it was getting out of hand. He could see how much Trunks wanted to win. Was it because he was watching? Somehow, Vegeta felt like it was.  
  
  
"All right boys, let's see how you do against an adult fighter," Vegeta stepped into the yard, interupting the dispute that was quickly heating up.  
  
  
Both children looked up, confused.  
  
  
"I recall hearing that you two think you can do better in a fight than me...here's your chance to prove it."  
  
  
Goten and Trunks got a sinking feeling in their stomachs. They moved closer to   
each other and spoke quietly.  
  
  
"We did say that, huh," Trunks whispered.  
  
  
"But I didn't mean it, it just slipped out," Goten replied.  
  
  
"Dad, we didn't mean that," Trunks spoke up.  
  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? What gave you the nerve to sneak into the adult competition then? Huh?" Trunks was surprised. "Yes, your mother told me about that. Obviously you two thought you were good enough then. It's a fair enough fight. Both of you against me. Two against one."  
  
  
"But you're a lot stronger than 18, Dad..."  
  
  
"Just try and hit my face. One time and you win."  
  
  
"No way! I remember what happened last time!" Trunks widened his eyes. He wasn't about to be punched like that again!  
  
  
Vegeta was getting annoyed now. That had been an accident he'd rather not remember. He'd gone into a blind rage and the next thing he knew his poor child was flat on his back. The thought made him shudder. "Do as I say or neither of you are   
eating dinner tonight!"  
  
  
Trunks sighed. "Ok, but you have to promise not to hit me."  
  
  
"Or me!" Goten quickly added.  
  
  
  
  
"Deal," Vegeta smirked and got into stance.  
  
  
The two boys charged at him, but Vegeta blocked every blow. His son was coming very close to hitting him, but he was too fast and every time he could sense a blow would make contact, Vegeta moved himself somewhere else before the kids could figure out what had happened.  
  
  
It got even more interesting when the boys went super sayain. Still there wasn't any progress, though Vegeta was working a lot harder. He quickly broke into a sweat and decided he'd go super sayain as well, just so as not to put out as much energy. The boys were growing frustrated.  
  
  
"All right, that's enough. Time to go inside," Vegeta had grown tired of playing.   
He'd had enough of a workout.  
  
  
"It's not over, Dad," Trunks took another swing at him, but Vegeta knocked his legs out from under him.  
  
  
"Don't forget where you learned your trade, son."  
  
  
Trunks looked at Goten. "We have to finish this."   
  
  
Both flew at Vegeta's retreating form from behind, but Vegeta turned and sent a low level blast at them, knocking both boys to the ground with a thud.  
  
  
"I said enough, and I meant it!" Vegeta watched to make sure he hadn't hurt them at all, then went inside.  
  
  
"I guess he's done," Trunks sat up, eyebrows raised.  
  
  
"Ow," Goten rubbed the back of his head.  
  
  
"Oh well, let's go back inside. We can play with my action figures," Trunks stood and headed back toward the house, Goten trailing behind.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Vegeta walked calmly up the stairs and into the spare bedroom that was beside Trunks. He wanted to rest, but he also wanted to be able to hear his son if they came back into his room. Sighing, he closed his eyes, concentrating. He could feel the two young kis trotting up the stairs and into Trunks' room, then he could hear their little voices as they pulled out a bunch of Trunks' toys and started playing games with them. Very curious. Trunks never played with his toys when Vegeta was around. In fact, he seemed to be completely uninterested when his father was watching. Did playing with toys embarrass him? Vegeta continued to listen to the children.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"I demand you hand over all the money right now!" Goten had dressed one of Trunks' actions figures up like Gohan's Sayaman costume.  
  
  
"Goten! You dummy! Take that thing off, you're making him look stupid!"  
  
  
"He looks like my brother," Goten whined.  
  
  
"Like I said, stupid!"  
  
  
"My brother's not stupid!" Goten defended.  
  
  
"His clothes are though! Take that off my action figure! Here," Trunks tossed him a fat blobby toy with a beard. "You're the bad guy."  
  
  
"I want to be the good guy!"  
  
  
"Too bad. This is my house and I get to say who plays who."  
  
  
Goten frowned. "When do I get to choose?"  
  
  
"When we're at your house."  
  
  
"But I don't have toys at my house! All we do is spar over there!"  
  
  
"So? That's not my fault."  
  
  
"Trunks! That's not fair, I want to be the good guy! You're too bossy!"  
  
  
"All right, all right, be the good guy, you big baby!" Trunks gave in. "Sheesh!" An evil grin formed on his face. "But, I'll have you know, with me as the bad guy, the world is in for ultimate disaster because nobody is strong enough to stop me!" Trunks began laughing mischieviously.  
  
  
"Your Dad can," Goten interupted.  
  
  
"He's not playing!" Trunks snapped. "Feel my wrath!" he crashed his action figure into the block tower they had built. "Now that your police stations are ruined, you have nowhere to turn!"  
  
  
"Stop, you fiend...!"   
  
"What?" Trunks eyes widened. "Goten! That's such a dorky line!"  
  
  
"Trunks! I can say whatever I want when I'm the good guy!"  
  
  
"Well you're the dumbest good guy I ever encountered!"  
  
  
Goten threw his action figure across the room. "I'm not playing anything with you anymore!"  
  
  
"Hey, watch it, you're gonna break something!"  
  
  
Goten picked up Trunks' figure and threw it too. It crashed into one of Trunks' lego towers he'd worked on for two months. Goten's eyes widened, then he looked at   
Trunks' angry face and began running.  
  
  
"Goten! You're dead!" Trunks chased him out of his room. 


	2. 2 Bulma Leaves

Vegeta hadn't noticed how young his son really was. He knew he was a child, but the boy always acted so serious and grown-up around him. Now, when he thought his father wasn't paying any attention, Trunks was acting like the nine-year-old he was. 'Do I make him feel like it's wrong for him to be a child?' Vegeta wondered to himself. 'Does he think I won't respect him if he acts his age?' That couldn't have been it. Trunks ran around the gravitation room like a child, laughing and flipping about. Usually Vegeta told him not too, however.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Goten ran for his life, one step away from Trunks at all times. They leapt around the corners in the hall and suddenly WHAM! Goten ran into Bulma's favorite lamp, knocking it to the floor and breaking the vase-like base.  
  
  
"Uh-oh," both boys looked down at the pieces.  
  
  
"Now you did it," Trunks looked at Goten. He wasn't mad anymore, but he wasn't taking the wrap for it.  
  
  
"Me?! YOU'RE the reason I was running in the first place!" Goten argued.  
  
  
"We have to glue this back together before mom sees it," Trunks eyes were wider than usual again. "She'll kill us if she finds out."  
  
  
"Where's the glue?" Goten asked.  
  
  
"Quick, hide the lamp behind the couch and we'll find it." The children pushed the pieces behind and under the sofa, then went down to Bulma's lab. "I'm pretty sure there's some glue in here somewhere...," Trunks climbed on top of the desk, knocking a few papers to the ground and stood on the tips of his toes to reach one of the cubboards.  
  
  
"Just fly," Goten suggested.  
  
  
  
  
"Good idea," Trunks floated off the ground and looked in the place he was   
reaching. "Yep, there it is," he grabbed it and they ran back upstairs. "You hold, I'll glue."  
  
  
"Are you sure she won't notice?" Goten was feeling insecure. "Maybe we should just tell her..."  
  
  
"She'll never know the difference," Trunks assured him. "Trust me. It's much better if she never finds out. Nobody gets hurt that way."  
  
  
"Ok...," Goten still wasn't sure.  
  
  
"There, done. Put it back on the table and let's get out of here."  
  
  
"...Uh....Trunks...uh...," Goten tried to set the lamp down.  
  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
  
"It's stuck...," Goten tried to pull the lamp off his finger.  
  
  
"...Oops."  
  
  
"Oops? What do you mean oops?"  
  
  
"I must have glued your finger to it..."  
  
  
"Now what do we do?" Goten began to panic.  
  
  
  
  
"Just calm down!" Trunks stood, thinking for a moment. "...uh....well...uh...we'll go run some water over it. That'll loosten it up." He lead his friend to the kitchen. "Put your finger under the water."  
  
  
"But the lamp is still attached..."  
  
  
"I know that, stupid! Put it under too."  
  
  
"...I don't think this is working," Goten let the water run over his finger and the lamp.  
  
  
"Just give it some time," Trunks assured.  
  
  
"Trunks and Goten! What do you two think you're doing?!" Bulma yelled from behind them.  
  
  
Both boys jumped.  
  
  
"Uh-oh!" Trunks exclaimed. "Hi mom....we were just...having an experiment..."  
  
  
"Don't you go lying to me, young man! What is going on here?!"  
  
  
"Well, you see...we accidentally broke your lamp and we were trying to glue it back together, but Trunks accidentally glued my finger to it," Goten sheepishly explained.  
  
  
Bulma's eyes were flashing and sweatdrops were forming on the children's heads. "Trunks! That was my favorite lamp! What were you two doing?! You are grounded for the next week! No friends, no nothing! Now go sit on that couch until I tell you otherwise!"  
  
  
"Yes mam," Trunks dragged himself into the living room next to the kitchen and plopped down on the couch.  
  
  
"And Goten, you should know better! Come with me," she lead the eight-year old down to her lab where she could get the anti-stick solution to detach the lamp from his hand.  
  
  
Trunks sat on the couch, scowling and muttering to himself with his arms crossed. He slouched so much his feet were scuffing the floor. Grounded for an entire week without any friends just because GOTEN broke the stupid lamp. It was ugly anyway. Him and his Dad both hated it.  
  
  
"Now I want you to sit on this couch for half an hour," Bulma lead Goten back to the living room.  
  
  
"Yes, Bulma. I'm sorry," Goten sulked, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.   
  
  
"I don't want either of you touching that floor, do you understand?"  
  
  
"Yes," both boys replied.  
  
  
Trunks continued to glare. "This stinks!"  
  
  
"Trunks, this is boring," Goten commented after a few minutes. "When will it be   
half an hour?"  
  
  
"YOU broke the lamp, Goten. Now I'M grounded for it."  
  
  
"Sorry," Goten slouched, making sure his feet wouldn't touch the floor.  
  
  
The kids were quiet for about five minutes. After that Trunks had finished being mad and now they were both complete and utterly bored.  
  
  
"Now has it been half an hour?" Goten looked at Trunks.  
  
  
Trunks looked around for a clock, but there wasn't one. "I don't know. I think eternity has come and gone."  
  
  
"I'm so bored," Goten whined.  
  
  
"That's what punishment is supposed to be like, dummy."  
  
  
Goten sighed.  
  
  
"Goten!" Trunks sat up, a gleam in his eyes. "Mom said we couldn't touch the floor, right?"  
  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
"Then that must mean we can only touch the chair and the couches!"  
  
  
Goten didn't quite understand.  
  
  
"The floor is hot lava, Goten!"  
  
  
"Oh!" Goten exclaimed. "I get it!"  
  
  
Trunks stood up and jumped from the couch to the neighboring chair. "We can't fly, I don't think mom would like that, but we can jump over the lava..."  
  
  
"I'm gonna catch you!" Goten stood up and jumped to the chair Trunks was on. But Trunks was too fast and he jumped to the other couch, then back to the big one. Both of them started laughing as they jumped from couch to chair to couch to couch and back to chair. Now they were having fun again.  
  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma's voice boomed.  
  
  
Both boys stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Bulma with confused wide eyes.  
  
  
"What do you think you are doing young man?!"  
  
  
"You said we couldn't touch the floor mom... we weren't..."  
  
  
"YOU CAN'T JUMP ON THE COUCHES EITHER!" she screamed. "Trunks, go to your room, now! Goten, sit your little toosh on that couch and DON'T MOVE!" Bulma stormed down the hall. "VEGETA!"  
  
  
"No mom, don't tell dad! We'll be good, I promise!" Trunks paniced.  
  
  
"I'm not calling your Dad to punish you, Trunks, now get to your room before I DO!"  
  
  
Trunks scurried down the hall, letting out a sigh of relief. His mom was bad enough mad, but his Dad could dish out punishment like nobody would believe.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Oh no, she was coming back. Now what did she want? Vegeta could hear her voice booming. He'd heard her yelling at the kids about something too. Heaven only knew what they'd done.  
  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma's voice was right outside the door now and heading past it.  
  
  
Vegeta stood and walked into the hall. "I'm right here, woman! For heaven's sake what do you want?!"  
  
  
"I'm leaving. I need to spend some time away from here with friends. YOU watch those boys."  
  
  
  
  
"What? What are you talking about woman!"  
  
  
"WHAT DOES IT SOUND LIKE I'M TALKING ABOUT?!"  
  
  
Vegeta cringed. "I'm standing right next to you, not on the next planet over! Stop screaming!"  
  
  
Bulma spoke slowly. "I'm leaving you alone with the boys and I expect you to keep an eye on them. I am going to spend the night with my friends. I need a break. I expect you to get them some dinner and keep them from destroying this house any further. They already broke my favorite lamp and I already caught them jumping on the   
couches. It's about time YOU dealt with them." She stormed up to their room.  
  
  
"But..." Vegeta argued.  
  
  
"No buts! I'm leaving right now. They're yours for the rest of the night!"  
  
  
Vegeta scowled and stormed into the living room. He glanced around, seeing only Goten. "Where's Trunks?" he snapped.  
  
  
Goten hesitated, frightened by his intense voice. "Bulma sent him to his room."  
  
  
"You get up there too and neither of you come down until I say so, got it?!"  
  
  
"Yes sir!" Goten scurried away in a flash.  
  
  
Vegeta growled. Listening and observing were one thing, but he sure had no intentions of actually being RESPONSIBLE for Trunks. Now he would have to be. One thing was sure. There would be far less yelling in the house with that woman gone. He sighed, sinking into the couch to rest for a few seconds. Then he stood and decided to lay down in the room next to Trunks and listen again. 


	3. In and Out of Trouble

Goten threw himself onto Trunks bed. "It sure isn't any fun around here today."  
  
  
"It would have been fine if you hadn't broken the lamp."  
  
  
"Me? It was YOUR idea to play hot lava! You said your mom wouldn't mind us jumping on the couches as long as we didn't touch the floor!"  
  
  
"YOU didn't object!"  
  
  
Goten sighed. "I'm tired of your room, Trunks. All the good toys are too big to play with in here."  
  
  
"What do you expect ME to do about it? It's not MY fault we're stuck in here."  
  
  
"Well it's not mine either!"  
  
  
"No...it's Dad's."  
  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
"He sent us up here didn't he?"  
  
  
"Because we deserved it."  
  
  
"No we didn't. We didn't break anything...except the lamp, but it was stupid anyway and Mom already punished us for that."  
  
  
Goten paced around the room thinking. "I think I know two of the toys I want."  
  
  
"Which?"  
  
  
"That car over there," Goten pointed to a large race car that had a real motor inside and could really be driven. "And that remote over there that makes all the cool noises."  
  
  
A sweatdrop formed on Trunks head. "Uh...those are really boring toys, Goten. You should take something better...like this Big Bad Man action figure. Now THAT'S a cool toy," Trunks lied. He wanted to keep the toys Goten liked.   
  
  
Goten eyed the action figure, then shook his head. "No, I like the car and the remote better."  
  
  
"Really, Goten, they don't work very well and...and the car is always crashing into things and then you have to spend lots of money to fix it up...and that remote...well, the batteries are always dying and you have to buy new ones and your parents won't ever take you so then it just doesn't work at all." Part of it was true, but mostly he was playing up the disadvantages.  
  
  
"Really?" Goten was a little confused. He'd never known that before.  
  
  
"Yes. I don't want to give you toys that aren't really good, Goten..."  
  
  
"Oh," Goten was disapointed. He'd really liked those and he thought they would be fun to have.  
  
  
"How about this old...I mean new lego set over here? It's really cool. You have to build it into a city," Trunks offered. He'd grown completely sick of the thing.  
  
  
Goten looked it over, but decided against it. It didn't look like much fun to him. Then he got an idea. "I know! I'll just drive the car outside. Then it wont run into anything!"  
  
  
"Uh....but...but then it would get wet when it rains and...that would ruin it."  
  
  
"I'll just take it inside when it rains," Goten was getting suspicous.  
  
  
"What about..."  
  
  
"Trunks, you said I could have whichever three toys I wanted, and I want THIS!"  
  
  
"But I have so many other better toys..."  
  
  
"You just don't want me to take those because you still want them!"  
  
  
"...No I don't...," Trunks avoided eye contact.  
  
  
"Yes you do! Well I don't care! You promised I could choose which ones!"  
  
  
"Fine, take the car and the remote," Trunks plopped down on his bed with a glare. "I'm too old for stupid toys like that anyway."  
  
  
"Yeah!" Goten jumped into the car.  
  
  
"Don't drive it in here!" Trunks jumped up.  
  
  
"I wasn't going to. I'm just sitting in it."  
  
  
Trunks sat back down, scowling.  
  
  
"Hey, Trunks, I still get to choose one more toy..."  
  
  
"Oh goody," Trunks muttered. Why had he ever made that promise? Goten would have gotten over being mad at him soon enough anyway. He should never have coaxed him with that bribe. Now the only toys he still liked Goten would take. "Time for you to be my faithful subject."  
  
  
"What?" Goten looked up confused.  
  
  
"I want you to pick up this room and put everything away," Trunks stood.  
  
  
"I'm not cleaning your room!" Goten protested.  
  
  
"You have to! MY Dad is the prince of all the sayains, so that means you have to listen to what I tell you."  
  
  
"Huh? I do not!"  
  
  
"Do too because I'm a...a....prince-to be!"  
  
  
"You're just a nine year old kid!" Goten argued, pouting.  
  
  
"That doesn't matter! I'm your superior and I order you to clean up this room or   
I'll blast you."  
  
  
"You can't blast me!"  
  
  
"Then my Dad will blast you. That's what princes do to disobeidiant subjects."  
  
  
"Your Dad blasts you?" Goten questioned.  
  
  
"No, dummy, he'll blast YOU!"  
  
  
"But you're never obeidiant. Why don't you get blasted?"  
  
  
"BECAUSE, stupid, I'm the prince-to-be! Now get to work!"  
  
  
"I don't like this game," Goten sulked, doing as Trunks had said.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
So, that's what children did when adults weren't around. They complained about them, and fought over toys. He had to admit, he was highly amused by his son's claim to the throne. The thought crossed his mind that Trunks' behavior was a reflection of his own. But still, he was glad Trunks was proud to be the son of a prince. He hadn't thought much of his attitude about his punishment however. But that he would let slide. Afterall, he WAS only a child. Again Vegeta listened. They hadn't been saying much in the last couple of minutes.  
  
  
"I'm sooooo bored!" Goten whined. "When is he gonna let us come out?"  
  
  
"I think we're gonna be stuck in here forever," Trunks replied. "Maybe we should call my Mom and ask her if we can come out."  
  
  
"But your Dad said we couldn't until HE said so..."  
  
  
"If my Mom says we can that's good enough, isn't it? After all, she's in charge too, right?"  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed a bit.  
  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
  
"Mom!" Trunks hollered through the door.  
  
  
Vegeta stood, a small smirk forming on his face. He would come instead and give them a good scare. Slowly he reached for his son's doorknob and turned it, opening the door a little slower than normal. He stood there, sure to be intense looking. Both boys gasped and jumped backward.  
  
  
"Dad...!" Trunks was surprised. "Where's Mom?"  
  
  
"She's gone for the night," Vegeta glared. He was amused by his son's bewildered expression.  
  
  
Trunks blinked a couple times. "But...what about dinner?"  
  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
  
"You can cook?" Trunks was even more astounded.  
  
  
"Why did you want your mother, son?" Vegeta decided to cut straight to the chase.  
  
  
"Oh...uh...no reason."  
  
  
No reason huh? Not enough guts to tell him the truth. Vegeta turned to leave but Trunks spoke again.  
  
  
"Dad...can we...well, you see, we've been in here awhile now...we've had lots of time to think and...well...can we come out now?" Trunks finally spit it out.  
  
  
"You can come out when I SAY you can come out."  
  
  
"Oh. Ok." Trunks was obviously dejected.  
  
  
Vegeta let him linger for a few seconds until he felt like his point had been made well enough. Then he smirked, facing away from his son. "All right, you can come out."  
  
  
"Oh boy!" Goten rushed out of the room, followed by Trunks who was equally as happy, but trying not to really show it.  
  
  
"Stay out of trouble!" Vegeta called after the boys. Staying with them wasn't as bad as he'd anticipated. But dinner...how would he make dinner? Vegeta made his way into the kitchen and started digging through the cubboards.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Outside the Chibis were again sparring with each other, but this time they were a little more friendly about it. Neither was winning, but both were exercising and building   
on their skills.  
  
  
"Hey Goten, watch this," Trunks formed a ki blast.  
  
  
"Big deal."  
  
  
"Wait, I'm not done," Trunks waited, causing it to grow bigger and bigger until he had to use both hands. Finally he shot the thing into the sky. "Cool huh?"  
  
  
"Wow! Yeah! Let me try!"  
  
  
"No, Goten, don't! You're not good at controling it."  
  
  
"Yes I am! I've trained since the tournament! YOU were with me!"  
  
  
"I kinda WAS you...sort of."  
  
  
"Watch," Goten did the same as Trunks, only he formed a kamehameha wave. Much bigger than the last one he'd done at the stadium.  
  
  
"Not bad," Trunks observed. "Enough of this," Trunks formed a small blast and shot Goten into a tree.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Goten was fuming. "You didn't say we were starting!" He started running toward Trunks. Trunks took off into the house, laughing as Goten chased him.  
  
  
Suddenly, SMACK! Trunks fell backward into Goten. Looking up he saw his father covered in flour. If it weren't for the death-dealing expression on his face Trunks would have laughed.  
  
  
"Sorry, Dad, we were just..."  
  
  
"Go sit on that couch until I finish dinner!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
  
"Aw, not the couch again!" Goten whined.  
  
  
"Dad, it was an accident...," Trunks complained.  
  
  
"Go! And no jumping!" he went back into the kitchen, mumbling with a scowl.  
  
  
"This really sucks!" Trunks folded his arms.  
  
  
"At least there's a TV in here," Goten sat on his knees and pulled the remote off the coffee table. He clicked it on and turned to Disney cartoons.  
  
  
"Ew, Goten! That's stupid," Trunks grabbed the remote from him and chaged it.  
  
  
"Hey, I was watching that," Goten took the remote back.  
  
  
Trunks grabbed onto it again, only this time Goten didn't let go. "That's a baby show!"  
  
  
"Is not!"  
  
  
"It's stupid!"  
  
  
"You're stupid!"  
  
  
CRACK.The remote split into pieces, the batteries being the only thing still intact.  
  
  
"Oops," Trunks looked down, then back up at Goten. "Now look what you did!"  
  
  
"Me? YOU did it!"  
  
  
"What's going on in here!" Vegeta's voice boomed as he stood in the doorway. He looked from the guilty expressions on the children to the pile of remote control pieces, back to the kids, deepening his glare as his veins began twitching.  
  
  
"Dad it was an accident...," Trunks quickly moved away from Goten. "He did it!"  
  
  
"Don't either one of you move an inch until dinner is ready!" Vegeta yelled. His patience, what little he had, was dwindling.  
  
  
Trunks sat on one end of the couch and Goten on the other, both mad at each other and becoming more bored by the second. "Dad are you done yet?"  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
A few minutes passed. "How much longer?"  
  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
  
Five more minutes... "Are you almost done now?"  
  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
  
Another five minutes. "Dad..."  
  
  
SLAM! Trunks heard his father put something down and storm into the room, his vein twitching and sweat dripping. "IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU BEFORE DINNER IS DONE I'M BLASTING YOU INTO THE NEXT   
GENERATION!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
Trunks cowered, forcing himself as far down into the couch as he could. His eyes were wide as he watched his father leave. Then he sighed and stared at the ceiling. 


	4. Dinner Time

Vegeta had had it. That boy was pushing him beyond his limits. All he ever did was run around, break things, and make noise. Ok, perhaps that was a tad exagerated, but still he was being nothing but a pain in the *butt* tonight.  
  
  
Smoke billowed out of the oven. Quickly Vegeta sprayed water in it and smashed the fire alarm that was going off. *Crap*. Now he'd have to make something else. Two hours later everything that could be cooked was burned and everything else was a pile of useless goop. He's completely emptied the cubboards and refridgerator, except for one more gallon of milk, but they couldn't live off that.  
  
  
Frustrated he sighed. At least the boys hadn't made any noise since he'd threatened them. Now he'd have to take them out to eat. Wiping his face clean with a towel he walked into the living room. Both boys were asleep, each on one end of the couch. Vegeta's frown softened...almost into a smile. His son looked so serene like that. And so quiet. He smirked. Now he knew how to get them out of his hair and to sleep. Just send them to the couch and don't let them move or talk. Young boys couldn't stay awake under such adverse conditions. He recalled when Trunks was a baby. This worked almost as well as that baby swing Bulma had gotten him did.  
  
  
"Wake up," Vegeta's voice was quiet, but rough. Neither child moved. "Hey," he shook Trunks' shoulder. "Get up."  
  
  
Groggy Trunks opened his eyes and looked at him. "Wha...?"  
  
  
"Wake up, we're going out to eat."  
  
  
Trunks sat up and rubbed his eyes. "We're...what?"  
  
  
"Going out to eat. Get Goten up and get your coats," Vegeta left the room and took a quick shower.  
  
  
Excited Trunks pushed Goten off the couch with a thud. "Wake up, Goten, my   
Dad's taking us out to dinner!"  
  
  
"All right, I'm starving!" Goten forgot to be mad at his rude awakening.  
  
  
"Holy cow, look at this!" Trunks stood at the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
  
"Wow! No wonder we're going out," Goten looked around.  
  
  
The kitchen looked like a war zone. The ceiling was covered in black soot, as was the wall with the stove, and the dishes were piled all over the counters with all kinds of things oozing off of them.  
  
  
  
"Mom's gonna kill him," Trunks trotted off to his room to find his jacket. Goten followed and soon they were all three out at the car. Goten climbed into the back seat and Trunks into the front.  
  
  
"No, get in back," Vegeta's voice was gruff.  
  
  
"But Dad, Mom's not here, why can't I sit in front?"  
  
  
Quite frankly Vegeta didn't want to take the car at all, but he knew Bulma would have his head if he didn't. Anyway, the boy couldn't sit in the front until he was bigger. Vegeta thought it rather silly himself, but he could understand the fear his mate had. Of course if the stupid air bag DID start suffocating his son he'd just rip it apart.  
  
  
"I said get in back, now!" Vegeta repeated.  
  
  
Trunks scowled and jumped out of the car, slamming the door. To his horror, he slammed it too hard and broke the latch. His Dad was fuming. He took a skidish step back. "It was an accident, Dad, I'm sorry..."  
  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the car, trying to control himself. He took a few steps toward his son, but Trunks could see how angry he was and took off into the air. Vegeta was too fast for him, however. Quickly he grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down, giving him a hard slap on the butt. Trunks yelped and Vegeta roughly shoved him into the back seat, fastening his seatbelt over him before getting into the car himself.  
  
  
Trunks stared out the window, refusing to look at Goten as he sulked all the way   
to the restaraunt. He hardly ever recieved any form of spanking for punishment. It was   
highly embarrassing to have one in front of his best friend. It hurt too, but Trunks would never admit that.  
  
  
Vegeta noticed the silence and knew his child was embarrassed. He felt bad for his son's sake, but had no regrets of his own. Trunks had deserved what he'd gotten and much more that he hadn't. That was the third thing he'd broken tonight, and for his own sake Vegeta hoped it was the last. Next time he'd give him the spanking of his life. He wouldn't stop until he cried and begged. That woman was going to yell at VEGETA for all those expenses Trunks was causing.  
  
  
After pulling into the parking lot, Vegeta jumped out of the car and started walking toward the door. The boys trailed behind, Trunks in the rear with his arms crossed, still sulking.  
  
  
"How many?" a perky waiter came up to the clan.  
  
  
"Three," Vegeta muttered. He hated perky people. They reminded him of Kakarot.  
  
  
"Right this way," they were lead to a four person booth. Vegeta slid in on one side and the two kids on the other. Trunks immediately burried his face in the menu.  
  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom?" Goten asked, feeling a little tense.  
  
  
Vegeta just looked at him and Goten ran off. Vegeta opened his menu. "Stop sulking, son, I didn't hit you that hard," he was getting tired of his son's silence.  
  
  
Trunks slouched further into his seat, clenching his fists tighter around the menu. He scowled. His father had no idea how much he'd humiliated him. Right now he wished his father would just shrivel up and die.  
  
  
"Put that menu down and listen to me," Vegeta grabbed the menu out of his hands.   
  
  
Trunks was a little surprised at first. He blinked, then crossed his arms and glared. The two stared at each other for a few minutes. Vegeta recognised the look in his eyes. The determination and anger...it was like looking in a mirror. His son was obviously very upset with him. Part of him felt bad, but his pride took over and it made him angry. Trunks had no right to continue pouting!  
  
  
"We are here to eat and be...'merry'," Vegeta wanted to wash his mouth out with soap for using such a word. "So, just drop that attitude and move on. Why ruin the entire night over one stupid event?"  
  
  
Trunks looked away, letting out a frustrated breath. His Dad was right, but he was still mad at him. How could he be happy and have fun after that. He felt even worse now. His Dad was getting mad again just because he was mad at him! That wasn't fair at all! What could Trunks do about it? Trunks crossed his arms and put them and his head down on the table so his father couldn't look at him. He was fighting back tears of frustration now. Hadn't he been embarrassed enough for one night?  
  
  
"Hey," Trunks felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Life isn't all THAT bad."  
  
  
Trunks looked up, surprised. Vegeta quickly removed his hand and glanced around to make sure nobody had seen him. Now HE was feeling humiliated. The entire situation was too confusing for Trunks. All his anger had been replaced by wonder. His father actually showed affection...and in public too! There weren't any other customers sitting near them, but even so there could have been.  
  
  
"I want everything on the menu," Goten came back, a huge smile on his face as he slid in next to Trunks. "My mother didn't give me any money though...," he looked at Vegeta, a little nervous.  
  
  
"I'll pay for you, just get what you want."  
  
  
Goten immediately smiled again. "Gee, thanks, Vegeta. What are you getting Trunks?"  
  
  
He really hadn't thought about it. "Oh...I don't know...maybe a dozen hamburgers, and another dozen hot dogs...and lots and lots of rice and soup...oh and I have to have some chicken."  
  
  
"Chicken...that sounds good," Vegeta mumbled. Now that his son was happy   
again he could look over his menu in peace.  
  
  
"Hello there, are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.  
  
  
"Yes, we'll start off with twelve orders of chicken..."  
  
  
"24, Dad," Trunks interupted.  
  
  
"24 orders of chicken, 12 hamburgers and hot dogs..."  
  
  
"Dad, that's not enough, Goten wants some too."  
  
  
"Stop interupting, this is just to start off," Vegeta was irritated. "Make that 20 hamburgers and hotdogs, and 10 pots of rice. Oh, and 5 pots of soup."  
  
  
  
  
The waiter was speachless. "...Uh...anything else."  
  
  
"Yes, but bring that first."  
  
  
"Uh...coming right up," he left.  
  
  
"Dad, can we get desert too?"  
  
  
"Only one item each. The last thing I need is two children full of sugar."  
  
  
"All right! I want a giant chocolate sunday!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
  
"I want a chocolate peanut butter pie!"  
  
  
The three sayains ate. And ate...and ate, and ate, and ate. They were on their tenth helping when the boys started getting full and jabbing each other.  
  
  
"Stop that," Trunks elbowed Goten.  
  
  
"You stop," Goten elbowed back.  
  
  
"You started it," Trunks pushed Goten off the bench.  
  
  
"Did not," Goten stood and pushed back.  
  
  
"Did too," Trunks took a hand full of mashed potatos and threw it in Goten's face.  
  
  
"Trunks!" Vegeta interupted, his eyes narrowing.  
  
  
Trunks sheepishly sat back down. Within minutes the boys were jabbing each other again. This time more quietly.  
  
  
"Hey Goten, I bet I can finish this bowl of chicken faster than you."  
  
  
"Can not!" Goten grabbed the neighboring dish.  
  
  
"Ready...go!"  
  
  
Both children dug into their food and Goten finished just barely before Trunks.  
  
  
"That wasn't fair! You had less chicken on your plate," Trunks accussed.  
  
  
"You're just a sore looser."  
  
  
"You're a cheater!" Trunks dumped the potatos on Goten's head. It splashed all over the table, the bench, and...Vegeta.  
  
  
Vegeta stood up, seething. Trunks sat down, cowering in the bench again. "That's it. I don't want to hear a word out of either of you until we get home, got it? And no dessert!" He sat back down, glaring at the boys as he finished the food off.  
  
  
Trunks glanced at Goten.  
  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Vegeta was quick to interupt.  
  
  
When the waiter came back he ordered three giant desserts and tortured the boys with them. He allowed Goten to have one slice of his pie since he hadn't been as bad as Trunks. Trunks was indignant. He opened his mouth to say something, but Vegeta quickly hushed him.  
  
  
In the car Trunks sulked again...until Goten and him started having a silent conversation, using gestures that quickly turned into a jabbing spat. Vegeta could hear them bouncing around back there and he was getting irritated. He turned around and shot a low ki blast at both of them, knocking them back into their seats.  
  
  
"DON'T MOVE!" Vegeta spat.   
  
  
The rest of the ride home was problem free, for a change, and once inside he sat the boys in front of the TV and sentenced them to watching a movie with him. Neither was allowed to leave and they had to sit each on one side of him. Compared to their other punishments this was fun. The movie was somewhat entertaining, though they found it much more interesting to predict everything that would happen and to make fun of the characters on the screen, since they were not allowed to talk to each other. Even Vegeta was getting into their game and having fun with it.  
  
  
"Is that the end?" Trunks was indignant. "That moron! How can that be the end?   
what a life! He was an idiot to begin with! I thought he'd at least get a LITTLE smarter before it ended!"  
  
  
"Not possible, son. Some people are just born idiots," Vegeta was of course imagining Kakarot as he said this.  
  
  
"Can we go now Dad?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
"You'd better go...and hide!" Vegeta got a smirk on his face.  
  
  
Trunks' eyes widened and then he smiled. There was a playful gleam in his father's eyes. Vegeta never played with him! It sure seemed like he was now though.  
  
  
"What are you waiting for, Trunks?" Vegeta took a step toward him.  
  
  
Trunks laughed and ran off, Goten not far behind. Vegeta gave them a head start, then started chasing them. "Don't knock anything over, your mother will kill us!" he called after them.  
  
  
After a short bit the game had turned into hide-and-go-seek. However, Vegeta knew where both boys were hiding at all times. He was only playing along. "Hmm, now where could he be?" Vegeta smirked as he looked at the closet. He opened it, hiding his knowledge that Trunks was inside. Trunks tensed up, pulling himself closer against the wall. Vegeta felt around the side, not wanting to be obvious. Trunks moved away slowly until he hit the far wall. "Aw ha!" Vegeta felt his little stomach with his finger tips. Trunks squealed. Then Vegeta started tickling him and he broke out laughing. Soon he was rolling on the floor and his father was hovering over him, merciless.  
  
  
"Dad...stop...I can't breath!" tears were forming in his eyes.  
  
  
Vegeta finally stood. He had no idea what had come over him, but he couldn't wipe the wide grin off his face. Why in the world was he playing such childish games? He'd never done so before. What scared him was that he was ENJOYING it. He actually   
LIKED playing with his son like this.  
  
  
Trunks continued lying on the floor, trying to gain composure.  
  
  
"Come on out, Goten, game's over!" Vegeta called. "I'm going to train for   
awhile. Don't destroy the house or I'll be very angry," Vegeta left. He'd done way too much playing tonight. It was time to do some work. He hadn't trained like he'd wanted to earlier.  
  
  
"Come on Goten, Dad's done playing," Trunks was finally able to sit up. He was still giggling and his sides ached.  
  
  
"Now what'll we do?" Goten was feeling very hyper. He'd taken all the sugars from the restaraunt and him and Trunks had eaten them on the way home. 


	5. Trunks in BIG trouble

Vegeta's eyes widened as he stepped out of the gravity room, feeling refreshed. He looked around. There were toys everywhere. What in the world had those children been doing while he was training?  
  
  
"Boys!" Vegeta called. He turned to the right, feeling his son's ki approaching. He was laughing as Goten chased him, wearing a cape. Vegeta slung his arm out and caught Trunks by the back of the shirt. "What is this?!"  
  
  
Trunks was stunned. "Uh...what are you talking about Dad?"  
  
  
"Why are these toys all over the house? I want you two to pick all of these up now and take them back where they belong! Do you know what your mother will say if she find the house looking like this?" Vegeta couldn't believe they could demolish it so quickly. Of course, he hadn't noticed the sugar packets in the back of the car either.  
  
  
A little dejected, the boys did as they were told. Vegeta went back in the living room and turned on the TV. "Oh *crap*! It's past midnight!" He decided to wait until everything had been cleaned up to make the children go to bed.  
  
  
"Can we get some ice cream Dad?" Trunks walked in the room, followed by Goten.  
  
  
"No, we already ate. It's time for bed."  
  
  
"What? But Goten's staying the night. I don't have to go to bed when friends are over," Trunks argued. "We're going to stay up all night."  
  
  
"Oh no you're not, you're going to bed. Now."  
  
  
"But Dad...!" Trunks was getting annoyed.  
  
  
"NOW!" Vegeta pointed.  
  
  
  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. He turned and started stomping toward his room.  
  
  
"Don't you take that attitude with me, son," Vegeta warned.  
  
  
Trunks muttered something and slammed an open door off to the side, knocking it right off it's hinges. Now he'd done it!  
  
  
"That's it!" Vegeta yelled. "Goten sit on that couch and don't move until I tell you," he stepped toward Trunks, who backed away nervously. Vegeta lunged forward and grabbed his son's arm, leading him up to his room.  
  
  
Goten sat down, confused and dejected. He hadn't done anything. Why did he have to sit on the couch, AGAIN? And all by himself too.  
  
  
Vegeta shut the door with just enough force that it wouldn't break. He wanted to slam it the way his child had, but that would have knocked the entire wall off. "I've had enough broken things for one night!"  
  
  
"Dad it was an accident, I'm sorry...," Trunks spat out as a last desperate attempt.  
  
  
Vegeta sat down and pushed him over his knees, putting one arm over his back so he couldn't wiggle away. "Oh no you don't! Not this time! You're getting what you deserve!" Vegeta began slapping his tender little toosh. He was determined he wouldn't stop until the boy cried. WHAM, WHAM, WHAM. Why wasn't he crying yet?  
  
  
Trunks bit his lip. This was no joke. This was a serious spanking and it HURT, but he was determined he wouldn't cry. After the third hit he squinted his eyes closed tight. No, he wasn't going to cry in front of his father. He was nine years old. He couldn't let his Dad know it hurt so much. Blow after blow, his poor rear was stinging and burning. Trunks didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He began squirming a bit. Maybe he could wiggle his way out. No, his father was too strong.  
  
  
Vegeta was surprised. He wasn't giving the boy sympathy, so why was he still not crying? He'd tried to wiggle away. Vegeta thought for sure he'd cry then, but still he didn't. For a moment he thought perhaps he should stop, but no. He wasn't going to be soft this time. He began hitting even harder. Trunks was beginning to shake now, but still no crying. Vegeta was beginning to feel a strange ache in his heart. He knew this was hurting the boy, so why wouldn't he just cry so he could stop?  
  
  
Trunks was holding his breath now and he felt dizzy. His head ached from clenching his jaw so tightly and he wasn't sure his butt even existed anymore. It must have been raw and bleeding by now. Finally it was more than he could take and he let out a loud wail and began sobbing uncontrolably. Again he was humiliated. He was blubbering like a little baby and he couldn't stop. It hurt so much!  
  
  
Vegeta sighed in relief. His heart was pounding. He'd almost given in. That boy was holding it back on purpose, he'd figured that out. Now the best thing to do was give him some space. Besides, if he didn't Vegeta was sure he'd loose it. He couldn't stand so see his son sobbing like this. Now he knew he should have stopped sooner. The boy would have cried after he'd left. Why hadn't he just let him keep that little bit of dignity? Gently he stood, holding Trunks by the arms, and placed him on his bed, then left. He stood outside the door for a moment. A shiver ran up his spine. He could still hear him inside the room sobbing so hard that he was coughing. Quickly he walked to the other side of the house where he couldn't hear it any longer.  
  
  
Trunks felt weak as he laid on his bed, curled in a ball. He was coughing so hard he'd thrown up. He hoped Goten couldn't hear his cries. Twice in one day he'd been horribly humiliated. At least this time Goten wasn't WATCHING. But it wasn't that much better. He hadn't cried last time and this time he couldn't stop. It took forever for   
the burning to die down, and then it still stung.  
  
  
Vegeta came back fifteen minutes later. He listened at the door. Trunks was still crying, but not so hard now. Mostly it was sniffles. Slowly and cautiously, almost as if there was a delecate animal waiting to bound out, Vegeta opened the door and looked inside.Trunks opened one puffy red eye, then quickly closed it again and tried to hide his face. Vegeta didn't know what to do. He felt bad, but his pride kept telling him he was being way too soft and all he'd done was punish the boy like he should have. He felt the urge to comfort him now, but his pride was holding him back. Maybe he'd give him some more time alone. Vegeta shut the door and went back to the living room where Goten was sitting.  
  
  
"Can I get up now?" Goten timidly asked.  
  
  
"No," Vegeta sat in the chair and stared at nothing in particular. "Watch some TV."  
  
  
Goten watched him, cautiously moving to turn on the television. Something was wrong with Vegeta. He knew Trunks must have gotten in a lot of trouble for breaking the door and it felt very strange being caught in the middle. Soon he was wrapped up in what he was watching and no longer thinking about it.  
  
  
Vegeta couldn't take his mind off it. This night had been very informative for him. Was Trunks always so difficult to handle? No wonder Bulma wanted a break. But he'd been observing him too. When Vegeta played with him, Trunks acted like he was in heaven. When Vegeta was mad, the boy was afraid. When he'd fought Goten, he wanted his Dad to watch him, and he was very set on winning. He hadn't cried because he hadn't wanted his father to see him and be ashamed. Ashamed. Of his own son? Vegeta realised Bulma was right. His son DID look up to him and he WAS trying to make him proud, and he DID want to spend more time with his father doing more than just training. His heart sank a little. For the first time he was actually FEELING the responsibility of having a child. He was also feeling the love, but that he was pushing away and ignoring.   
Yes, it was true and it was there, but it couldn't be admited. Not even in his mind.  
  
  
Again he stood and went to Trunks' room. Goten didn't even notice. He opened the door. Trunks was still curled in a ball with a red puffy face and a few tears still lingering under his eyes. Vegeta didn't know what to do, but he had to do something.  
  
  
"Trunks...," his voice was softer than normal, but it still held his usual gruff tone.  
  
  
Trunks refused to look up and instead shifted uncomfortably. His face hurt. He'd cried so much the salt in his tears had began stinging. Vegeta didn't know how to continue. He sat down on the edge of the bed. His instinct was to put a hand on his son's back, but he refused to give in to it.  
  
  
"It's time for bed. What does your mother usually do?"  
  
  
Trunks didn't move. He wished his father would just go away and leave him alone.  
  
  
Vegeta asked again, trying not to sound irritated. "What does your mother do?"  
  
  
Trunks waited a few seconds. Maybe if he answered Vegeta would go away. "Story," his voice was small, muffled, and weak.   
  
  
"Story?" Vegeta didn't like the sound of that. "What else?"  
  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
  
Vegeta thought for a few seconds. "Pajamas?" he recalled earthlings wearing strange clothes to sleep in. Bulma probably dressed Trunks in those too. He prefered just his fighting pants. "Get up, son, you look awful. Dry those tears and put your pajamas on," he quickly got up and went to the door. Something stopped him from leaving. He turned to look back, but Trunks hadn't moved. "Get up, boy," he went back over to him and lifted him to his feet. "No more sulking. What's done is done. Time to move on," Vegeta left. He'd had enough of this mushy feeling that was constanly taking over him. Why couldn't he just force it away?   
  
  
"Time for bed," he clicked the TV off.   
  
  
Goten looked up at him with wonder for a moment before the words registered in   
his head.  
  
  
"What is it you do before going to sleep?" Vegeta asked, figuring he'd have better luck with this child.  
  
  
"I have to put on my night clothes, and brush my teeth, and go to the bathroom. Then mom reads me a story and tucks me in. Sometimes I get a drink of water too."  
  
  
"What is 'tuck you in'?" Vegeta wasn't familiar with that ritual.  
  
  
"It means...she pulls the covers over me and tells me goodnight and usually gives me a kiss," Goten had never encountered someone that didn't know the general idea.  
  
  
Vegeta shuddered. Perhaps if Kakarot's boy was not there he would consider it. MAYBE. But certainly not tonight! He followed Goten up to Trunks room. Trunks was standing in the corner, buttoning the top part of his two piece pajamas.  
  
  
"Ok, brush your teeth and go to the bathroom," Vegeta ordered.  
  
  
Trunks didn't look up. He waited for Goten to leave then trailed slowly behind him. Goten was back first and quickly changing into the clothes he'd brought to sleep in. He jumped up on the bed, happy as could be and waited. A few minutes later Trunks sauntered in and climbed half-heartedly onto the bed beside him.  
  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll tell a story now," Vegeta drug a chair into the room and sat it next to the bed. Trunks was surprised, but too depressed to show much reaction. He scooted toward Goten and away from his father.  
  
  
"Oof," Goten fell off the bed. "Trunks, scoot over."  
  
  
"I want this side," Trunks muttered, giving his friend a short meaningful glare.  
  
  
Vegeta drew in a breath. His son didn't want to be anywhere near him. Goten walked around the bed and climbed in on the other side.  
  
  
"All right. Once there was a guy that was the king of the whole world. The problem was his family. The queen yelled at him about everything he did and his son was always breaking things. And he had this friend that kept trying to take his kingship away by beating him in fights. What was the king to do? He wanted to get rid of this   
friend."  
  
  
"What about his wife? She sounds like my mom," Goten commented.  
  
  
"No, he loved his wife. She was just irritating, that's all. He didn't like this friend, but he didn't want anyone else to kill him. He wanted to do it himself. Then one day he had his chance. They were in a real fight and it looked like the king would win this time. But then something happened. His world was being threatened by an evil entity that wanted to destory everything and everyone."  
  
  
"Like Majin Buu?" Goten's eyes were wide.  
  
  
"Yes, somewhat like that. Now stop interupting. If he didn't stop and kill this evil being, then it would destory the earth. And that meant the queen and his son would be destroyed too. Suddenly he realised that beating his friend didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that his legacy continue living. He couldn't let that evil thing kill the people he loved. So, the king decided to leave the fight with his friend and face the monster instead."  
  
  
Trunks looked up, but not at his father's eyes. He was a little bit interested now. Vegeta hoped he was listening closely because this was the closest he'd ever come to actually telling his son he cared about him.  
  
  
"Did he win?" Goten was sitting on his knees now.  
  
  
"Of course he won! He was the king! It was a hard fight, but in the end the king was victorious and the world was safe. And so was his son and the queen."  
  
  
"Did his son get in trouble?"  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta wasn't expecting a question like that.  
  
  
"For breaking stuff?"  
  
  
"That's the end of the story. There isn't anymore."  
  
  
"He didn't get in trouble?" Goten was surprised. "Wow! My mom would have yelled at me real loud!"  
  
  
"Yes, he got in trouble, all right? Happy? Now that's enough. Time for bed,"   
Vegeta took the covers.  
  
  
Goten slid down into the bed and Vegeta pulled the covers to the necks of the two boys, letting his hand rest on Trunks shoulder for a couple seconds. He looked straight into the blue eyes, his gaze lingering for a few seconds. Trunks caught his father's stare and was held by it. He wanted to look away, but for some reason he couldn't. Vegeta's face was hard, but his eyes weren't. Trunks found that mesmerizing.  
  
  
"Now go to sleep, and no more talking, got it?!"Vegeta quickly turned and left the room, flipping the lights out. He went into the room behind them so he could listen until he was sure they were asleep.  
  
  
"Hey Trunks, that was a weird story, huh?" Goten commented.  
  
  
"Yah," Trunks had little expression in his small voice. He turned to face away from his friend. It hurt laying on his back, considering all his weight was on his sore bottom.  
  
  
"Do you think my mom is like that queen?"  
  
  
"I think we shouldn't talk, Goten," Trunks voice was a little louder.  
  
  
"Oh, ok. Sorry."  
  
  
Both boys were quiet after that. Soon Vegeta could hear their breathing become rhymatic and their kis at rest. They'd fallen asleep. Satisfied he retreated into his and Bulma's room on the next floor up. 


	6. Realization of Love

Vegeta bolted awake and looked at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. He'd felt his son's ki go way up and then back down. Had he only imagined it? There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps the boy had had a nightmare and had gone super sayain for a moment. Vegeta laid back down, but something was tugging at him. Something didn't seem right. Perhaps he should just look in on his son real quickly. It would at least give him peace of mind so he could go back to sleep.  
  
  
Slowly he opened the door and stuck his head in. Confused he pushed it all the   
way open and looked astonished at the empty bed. He pulled the covers back. Sure enough they were gone. Vegeta felt as if he'd been punched hard in the gut by Kakarot, or someone even stronger. His breath seemed to leave him and he felt a fear unlike any he'd ever felt before. Trunks was gone, and so was Goten. Vegeta stood, wide eyed for a few seconds, unable to move. He had to get a grip on himself. Maybe they'd just gotten up and gone to get a drink. Somehow he knew that wasn't true, but he searched the house for his son's ki anyway. It was nowhere.   
  
  
Suddenly it hit him. The brief rise in his son's ki and then its return to sleep...someone must have kidnaped him, it was the only explanation. Surely if Trunks had awaken to a stranger his ki would have reacted and he would have tried to fight. It had shot back down so quickly...he'd been knocked out. Vegeta concentrated, searching for the ki of both boys. There they were! Heading away from the house along with someone much stronger than his son, but not him. Immediately Vegeta flew out the window, following the energy he'd felt. Nobody took his son away and lived! Now they were doomed. He'd felt their ki and he would hunt it down whether he recovered his son in peace or not! That *jerk* had better not hurt Trunks in any way either, or his death would be ten times more painful. Vegeta would draw it out.  
  
  
He was making no headway on this being. Whoever or whatever it was, it was VERY fast. Vegeta was actually falling farther behind. He tried to push himself harder but he was already moving as fast as he could. As long as he kept tract of it's ki, though, he'd be able to find it. And then he'd make it pay. He was running on pure adrenaline now.  
  
  
Horrible thoughts were flooding his mind and he tried hard to push away this foreign feeling of immense worry and terror. This was his only son. His LEGACY! And even if he HAD more children, Trunks would always be his first born. He'd always be the one that softened him, therefore making him tougher. He would always be the one that had taught Vegeta to love in a way he'd never before known. He couldn't let him down now! He hadn't lived up to his promise to be a better father! He was just beginning to know what it MEANT this very evening!  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Trunks awoke, his head throbbing, in some sort of prison cell. He sat up, rubbing his head and looked around. He felt panic when he realised this place was foreign and he was surrounded by three walls and bars replacing the fourth wall. Quickly he went to the bars and tried to bend them. They wouldn't budge...not even when he went super sayain. He tried punching the wall, then he blasted them. Still, there wasn't even a dent. Angered Trunks screamed and let out a large blast of energy from within, then fell to the floor, having expended almost all his energy. This place was sayain proof! Even that hadn't done a thing. Now he was scared. How could he get out of here?  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Vegeta felt his son's ki as he woke up. He expended a large amount of energy, then his ki dropped down again. Vegeta drew in a deep breath and his heart skipped a beat. He concentrated, then let out the breath he was holding. No, his son was still alive, his energy was just drained. He hadn't felt the ki of the other being. Trunks must have been contained somewhere and tried to break free but was unable.  
  
  
Vegeta was gaining now. His head throbbed and he felt weak inside, yet there was a physical energy pulsating through him like none he'd ever felt before. There were a lot of emotions unfamiliar to him. He hadn't allowed himself to feel emotions, but now he was unable to stop them. This was a fear he'd never known. As a matter of fact, this was basically his worst nightmares coming into existance! He knew he loved his son, but until now he really hadn't known the full extent to which he did. Now he knew. He would give ANYTHING for that child. He'd already given his life once for him, but somehow he felt even stronger this time. Even more protective and determined...and horrified. Maybe that was it. Majin Buu never directly threatened Trunks' life. Whoever had him now DID and still WAS.  
  
  
Anger was welling up inside him again. Who was this that had the nerve to directly threaten his son's life? Nobody did such a thing! Not to the son of the Prince of   
all sayains! Not to ANYONE Vegeta cared about! This entity would pay, DEARLY! He was almost there now. "Hang on Trunks, I'm almost there."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Trunks sat in the middle of the cell, eyes-wide. Nothing he'd tried had worked and he had no idea where he was. Now he knew it was bad though because nothing ordinary, and most things extraordinary couldn't contain him. This place was beyond belief and whoever had put him here was obviously very strong. That concept scared him. Careful Trunks gathered enough energy to push himself to the far corner of the cell. He sat with his knees tucked to his chest. Somehow that possition gave him comfort. He didn't know why.  
  
  
Nobody was in sight and Trunks couldn't hear a single sound. 'I'm not afraid!' Trunks told himself. A lump was forming in his throat and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, but he was fighting not to let them fall. 'My Dad will be here soon.' He thought about it. His Dad had been furious at him almost all night. What if he didn't come? What if Vegeta was glad he'd been taken? Then he'd be stuck there forever! A few drops of water splashed down his face. 'No, I'll fight...I can fight,' Trunks argued in his head, still trying to force the ever stronger force of tears back. He'd never felt so scared and alone in his life. He was even more afraid of being abandoned by Vegeta than of this unfamiliar place.  
  
  
'What about that story?' Trunks' inner voice spoke to him. 'About the king and his son and the evil monster? That king was Vegeta and you're his son. Don't you know that?' Trunks was almost surprised by his own thoughts. 'That can't be...' 'Yes it can...the king's son went around breaking things and he got punished for it, just like you. But the king valued him highly. Vegeta will come for you.' 'No, he valued him BEFORE he broke everything.' 'You know that's not true.' "Shut up!" Trunks stood, shaking his head. His own mixed emotions were driving him crazy and confusing him. He was suddenly embarrassed when he realised he'd spoken out loud and slowly slipped   
back down on the floor. This time he cried, unable to hold back.  
  
  
"What's the matter? Don't you like it here?" Trunks' head shot up at the voice he'd heard. A tall, burly-looking man stood in front of the cell. Quickly he wiped the tears from his face and glared, but the man only chuckled. "Such confidence for a little boy. You think you can beat me don't you?" Trunks only glared at him and he chuckled. "Go ahead, take a shot if you like," he stood against the cell door where Trunks could punch him if he wanted, but Trunks didn't move. "Oh, I see, you're chicken."  
  
  
That was it. Trunks powered to super sayain and punched the man with all his might, but the man hardly flinched, then he punched Trunks square in the gut. Trunks groaned and doubled over, squinting his eyes. His breath was knocked out of him.  
  
  
"AARRGGHHH!" Vegeta punched through the opposite wall and rammed himself into the being that had just hit his child. He'd been right outside the building when he'd felt the blow to his son's ki.  
  
  
Trunks could hear his father, but his breath was just returning to him and he was in too much pain to make any response. He moaned again as tears slowly fell from his eyes. He couldn't sit up.  
  
  
"All right you stinking freak!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
The man had landed halfway across the room and was surprised. He hadn't expected Vegeta to come so soon. In fact, he wasn't sure he would come at all.  
  
  
"You lay one danged finger on MY son and I KILL you!" Vegeta flew at him again. The two went into an all out battle. They were amazingly matched, thus far.  
  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, the man threw a blast at Trunks.  
  
  
"NO!" Vegeta quickly jumped in front of it to block, but it was very powerful and he couldn't deflect the entire thing. He'd only weakened it when he was thrown away and what was left slammed into Trunks, knocking him onto his back on the other side of the cell. "TRUNKS!" Vegeta wanted to get inside the cell and see if his child was alive, but he knew he had to take care of this *jerk* first.  
  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku suddenly appeared, rather frantic, through the hole Vegeta had made upon his entrance.   
  
  
Seeing the man, Goku immediately jumped into the fight. Vegeta was going all out and showing no mercy. Goku could hardly do a thing. Both of them formed blasts and the man was unable to block them. There wasn't a trace of him left.  
  
  
"Where's Goten?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"I don't know! Search for his ki!" Vegeta scowled deeply as he fought to bend the bars of Trunks' cell.  
  
  
"Goten!" Goku called, flying after the ki he felt to be his son.  
  
  
"Trunks...," Vegeta lifted the lifeless body into his arms. His heart was still beating. He'd only been knocked unconscious. Vegeta felt a terrible tugging on his heart. Something that was forming a huge lump in his throat and causing his eyes to become wet. He fought the feeling hard. He didn't remember if he'd EVER cried before, but he certainly wasn't going to start now.  
  
  
"I'm taking Goten home," Goku suddenly reappeared with his son in his arms, unconscious as well. He quickly noticed the look on Vegeta's face. "Is Trunks ok?"  
  
  
"Yes, he's fine, take your boy and leave, Kakarot," Vegeta's voice wasn't as harsh as usual.  
  
  
Goku hesitated for a moment, then flew off. Vegeta sat on the floor, trying to gain enough composure and strength to go home. It was taking all he had to fight these feelings he was having. He'd never known emotion could be so difficult to control. Finally he stood, the young boy in his arms and took off. For the first time he noticed how small he was. His hands and feet were so tiny. Three of his hands could fit in Vegeta's. His arms and legs were so short and slim too. Trunks was very strong, but he trully was a young child. VEGETA'S young child.  
  
  
Carefully he placed him on the couch and covered him with a blanket, then he kneeled beside him for a moment. Sweat was beginning to pour down his tiny face and his eyes were scrunching in his unconsciousness. Then his breathing got quicker and he began whimpering and squirming. Vegeta reached out and touched his face, then Trunks shot straight up with a startled cry and looked around. Vegeta had never seen him look so frightened.  
  
  
"It's ok, Trunks, you're home. You're safe," he assured.  
  
  
Trunks turned and looked at him for a few seconds, letting his words sink in. His breathing slowly returned to normal and he laid back down.  
  
  
"Go back to sleep," Vegeta pulled the blanket back over him.  
  
  
Slowly Trunks closed his eyes. Vegeta stayed, watching him until he was sure he was asleep again, then he went into the kitchen where he could still keep an eye on his son and began cleaning it. Goku was sure to tell Chichi what had happened, and Chichi would tell Bulma. Bulma didn't need a horrible mess in the kitchen to make her any angrier. She would already be frantic and fuming.   
  
  
It took him about an hour and then he sat down on a chair at the bar and rested his forehead in the palm of his hand, closing his eyes. His nerves were shot and he still was feeling a horrible ache somewhere inside. His son could have easily been killed that night. He could have been dead. What would he have done without Trunks? Could he even continue living? A few tears escaped his eyes, then he pushed them back down. What was wrong with him? The events were over and Trunks was safe and sleeping on the couch. He looked up as he heard the door of the refridgerator open and saw his child looking up at the milk.  
  
  
Trunks had snuck quietly past his Dad, unsure of how he would react. He needed something to drink. He was having trouble sleeping now and his stomach hurt, as did his head and his backside. The milk was on the top shelf, almost out of his reach. Trunks stood on the tips of his toes and reached for it, but a hand reached over his head and pulled it out. Startled Trunks turned to see his father standing behind him, milk in hand. Neiter of them said a word. Vegeta retreated back to the bar and set the milk down in front of him. Trunks just stood, unsure of what to do. He was thirsty, but it appeared his father wanted the milk.  
  
  
"Come here, son," Vegeta's voice was low and gentler than normal. It was time to stop holding back and to start keeping the promise he'd made. Trunks meant everything to him and as mushy as it was, it was time he start showing that.  
  
  
Trunks hesistated, then slowly walked toward his father. Had he done something wrong again? His Dad didn't sound angry, but what else could he possibly want but to lecture him in some way? He was astonished when Vegeta reached down and lifted him onto his lap, handing him the milk. Trunks felt uneasy and hesistated before drinking the entire carton. What was wrong with his father? The only other time he'd ever held him was before he'd died and right after he'd returned.   
  
  
Suddenly Trunks got a sinking feeling. "Dad...you're not going to die again are you?"  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. It took him a few minutes to discern why his son would ask such a thing. A small pain ran through his body as he realized the only time he'd held Trunks was before he died. That's how out of the ordinary it was. "No, son."  
  
  
There was silence again. Trunks felt very insecure and self-conscious. "Dad..."  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"...did you mean what you said?"  
  
  
"When?"  
  
  
"...before Majin Buu..."  
  
  
Vegeta thought for a second. What had he said? That he was proud of his son. Was that it? Trunks didn't know if he meant it? Obviously he'd been an awful father if his son didn't even know whether to believe what he said or not! Vegeta lifted Trunks onto the counter so they could have eye contact, keeping his hands on his rib cage. His son needed to KNOW he meant every word he was about to say. "Of course I meant it Trunks."  
  
  
Trunks looked happy for a split second, then he lowered his head, discouraged. "Even after all the things I did tonight?" his voice was small and there was no hope in it.  
  
  
Vegeta forced his face up. "Listen to me, Trunks. I love you, son, and I will always be proud of you. No matter what you've done, or what you'll do in the future, I will always, ALWAYS love you, do you understand? NOTHING will ever change that."  
  
  
Trunks was astounded. He didn't know if he'd really heard those words come from his father or if he'd only imagined it.  
  
  
"Answer me, Trunks, do you understand?"  
  
  
Trunks nodded ever so slightly and Vegeta pulled him back into his lap, cradling him almost like a baby and forcing his head against his shoulder. "Promise you won't tell anyone I told you this...Promise."  
  
  
"I promise," Trunks was confused. If this was a dream, it was the best one he'd ever had.  
  
  
Vegeta rocked slightly without even knowing it. Trunks kept waiting for him to let go, but he didn't. After awhile he began to relax, feeling happier than he ever had in his entire life. A small smile came over his face and he closed his eyes, relaxing his head against his father's strong shoulder. He felt secure. He felt LOVED. He put a small arm around his father's waist.  
  
  
Vegeta looked down and smiled. It was such an extraordinary thing for him to hold his son, but he liked it. It brought him peace and warmth he'd never felt before. The boy wasn't afraid of him anymore. He wasn't tense. This tiny being with Vegeta's own blood running through his body really trusted him now. He felt as if he were holding a piece of himself and he didn't want that feeling to ever end.  
  
  
Trunks slowly drifted off to sleep. Vegeta slowly stood, careful not to wake him, and went upstairs to his and Bulma's room. Tonight he would keep Trunks with him. He He didn't want to take his eyes off of him again. Gently he placed him on the bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. Then he brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. As long as nobody saw him, nobody could know he'd developed such a soft spot in his heart.  
  
  
He climbed in the bed, next to Trunks, and listened to his breath as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
When he woke, the sleepies in Trunks' eyes prevented him from seeing where he was. Quickly he remembered the wonderful dream he'd had and he jumped out of his bed, which seemed bigger for some reason and started running toward the door. He had to tell his mother about it!  
  
  
"Mom! Mom, I had the best dream in the world last night! Dad...," he started, then stopped as he reached the doorway, realizing he was already in his parents' room.  
  
  
Trunks' yelling had instantly waken Vegeta. "Trunks...you promised not to tell...," he smirked, reminding his child.  
  
  
Trunks turned to see his father proped up on one arm. He looked at him in surprise. "You mean...it wasn't a dream...?"  
  
  
"No, son, I really said it. And I MEANT it too," Vegeta's smirk grew.  
  
  
Trunks couldn't hold back the giant smile forming on his face. His father loved him, he really DID! Vegeta held out an arm to him and Trunks was ecstatic to run into his father's embrace.  
  
  
"Trunks, I need to say something..."  
  
  
Trunks backed away, just a tad nervous. His father wasn't going to say he'd lied was he?  
  
  
"I promise from now on I'm going to spend more time with you...other than training. I need you to help me keep that promise, ok?"  
  
  
Trunks smiled again. "Sure Dad, ok!"  
  
  
Vegeta smiled as well, then he wiped it away. Enough of this mush! "Now go clean up your room before your mother gets home and has a fit!"  
  
  
Trunks laughed and ran off. "Ok, Dad."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
It was in the late afternoon that Bulma finally returned home. The house looked a lot cleaner than she'd expected. "Trunks, I'm back...did your father behave?" she called.  
  
  
Trunks came running in the room and hugged her. "Hi, Mom." He was happier than she'd ever seen him.  
  
  
"Well!" Bulma smiled, surprised. "You sure are cheerful! What's gotten into you? Where's Goten?"  
  
  
"Oh," Trunks hadn't thought about it. "I guess he went home."  
  
  
"Where's your father?"  
  
  
"I don't know...probably in the gravity chamber. I'll get him," Trunks ran off before Bulma could object. She decided to follow him and make sure Vegeta didn't react too adversely. Trunks had already gone in by the time she got to the door.  
  
  
"Hey Dad, will you take me to the park?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
"No, I'm training," Vegeta's answer was quick and gruff.  
  
  
Trunks' face fell. "Oh, ok," he turned to leave.  
  
  
Vegeta turned, hearing the disapointment in his son's voice. He'd almost forgotten what he'd said earlier. "Trunks..."  
  
  
Trunks turned, a small hint of hope on his face.  
  
  
"Train with me for an hour, then I'll take you. Deal?"  
  
  
Trunks smiled ear to ear.  
  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I thought I told you to hold me to that promise, son...," he started punching invisable enemies again.  
  
  
"I guess it'll take some getting used to," Trunks shrugged. "Oh, Mom's home. She wants to see you."  
  
  
Vegeta looked to the door. "She didn't see the bathroom door or the car yet did she?"  
  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
  
"We'd better hope not," Vegeta smirked and went to the door, surprised to see Bulma right outside.  
  
  
"What's this about the car and the door?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"It's nothing. Just a little accident. I'll fix it."  
  
  
"Vegeta...," Bulma looked up at him, confused. "I don't know what it is you've done, but Trunks has never been so happy in his life. Did you guys have a good night?"  
  
  
"It all ended all right," Vegeta answered, not disclosing any more details.  
  
  
Bulma smiled. "Well whatever you did, keep it up!" she put an arm around him. Vegeta returned the gesture and the two kissed.  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


	7. AN & short humor Interview

A/N: This is not a real chapter. I've been having trouble getting this story to show up properly on the website, so I'm adding this chapter to see if this might help just a little bit. It's not even a chapter and it has nothing to do with the story. But...as long as I'm uploading something, perhaps I'll write a short little anecdotal Trunks story or something. No use uploading just myself yaking on and on like I currently am...  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ owned, not by me.  
  
Warning: This is an OCC short little pointless ranting fest just for the heck of it so I have something more than a short stupid little note to post. Call it like the cartoon before (or in this case after) the movie.  
  
  
Well, I'm not the interview sort, but I have four DBZ characters here and I may as well ask them each a question.  
  
  
First, Trunks: Does Vegeta sing in the shower?  
  
  
Trunks: Yes, he sings the Lion King song.  
  
  
Vegeta: *indignant* I DO NOT! You little liar!!  
  
  
ME: Ok, we'll see who's lying. BULMA...does Vegeta sing in the shower?  
  
  
Bulma: *smirks* No, but I wish he DID. I'd love to have something juicy like that on vegeta. Actually I do... but I won't share, sorry.  
  
  
Trunks: *sheepish grin* Ok, ok, so it was a dream I had, but it was SO funny *cracks up rolling on the floor*  
  
  
ME: Ok, Goten's turn. What's the most embarassing thing Trunks has ever done?  
  
  
Goten: Well, once he...   
Trunks: *pounces on Goten's back, covering his mouth* He forgot. REMEMBER? *to Goten through gritted teeth.  
  
  
Goten: Oh yah! I forgot that I forgot. *whispers to Trunks* Hey Trunks, was it when you gave yourself a hair cut or when you tore your pants and had on superman underwear at school that I forgot?  
  
  
Trunks: *slaps his head and rolls his eyes* Goten, you idiot!  
  
  
ME: And lastly, Vegeta.   
  
  
Vegeta: *arms folded, deep scowl, rolls his eyes* Hmph!  
  
  
ME: Do you know that I found out about that whole sentimental promise moment you have with Trunks after Majin Buu?  
  
  
Vegeta: *look of surprise and horror*  
  
  
ME: Yes, and I posted it for all of DBZ fanfiction to see?  
  
  
Vegeta: You WHAT?!! *quickly returns to a composed princely stance* You don't know what you're talking about!  
  
  
ME: Oh yes I do! You made a promise to Trunks...  
  
  
Trunks: *excited* Yes, he promised he'd spend more time with me and he said...  
  
  
Vegeta: *glares at his son* Trunks! Shut your mouth this instant or you're getting blasted into Mirai's timeline!  
  
  
Trunks: *immediately quiet*  
  
  
Vegeta: All right you...whatever you are. You're about to meet your pay for this... *advancing toward me*  
  
  
ME: *sweatdrops, backing away, hands up* Uh...I think it's time for me to go... That's the end of this fiction!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
